nanti aku ceritera tentang sejarah hari ini
by INDONESIAN KARA
Summary: #NasionalismeIndonesia/Hetalia Indonesia: "Yang dimaksud sebagai jimat kelangsungan hidup Indonesia itu adalah Surat perintah tanggal 11 Maret 1966, yang disebutnya sebagai Supersemar." [[ hari Supersemar, #PeLitKreNasIndo ]]


**_duhai permata hatiku,_**

**_negeri yang tiada menuntut balas budi setelah ditinggali,_**

**_... rela kupertaruhkan nyawa demi senantiasa pertahankanmu._**

**_atas nama kesucian hati belia negeri,_**

**_demi kejayaan seluruh bumi negari dan senyum ibu pertiwi,_**

**_... wahai pendahulu, izinkanlah daku ...,_**

**_... mengobar kembali nasionalisme generasimu kini._**

**_._**

**-Larnetta, Supersemar 2020.**

**_••_**

**_••_**

Berawal dari niatan demi memperbaiki keadaan negara yang telanjur morat-marit oleh karena tingkah biadab **_Si Partai Merah_**, tragedi besar terpicu pada tahun 1965 hingga habis-habisan membabati leher para penjunjung nama **_Sang _****_Fondasi Tanah Air_**.

Secarik kertas dijamah dari tumpukannya, lantas diletak atas meja. Pena tinta cair legam segera diambil, guna menulisi selembar kertas tebal nun putih bersih tiada coretan. **_Sang Putera Negeri _**terbatuk-batuk, berdeham demi meredam. Tangan ringkihnya pelan-pelan menggores, aksara demi aksara dalam ejaan kala itu ...

... menyampaituliskan titahnya, oleh hitam di atas putih.

Kertas itulah yang kemudian dilipat rapi dan dimasukkan dalam amplop putih, berperekat dan rapat, agar tak ada orang lain yang tahu isinya sebelum **_tanda tertanggalnya surat_** terlewati oleh sang hari.

Rakyat sekarat yang hampir mati, dibiarkan tidak mengetahui. Aslian bingkai-bingkai yang terjadi, hanya dapat diketahui setelah ini, nanti.

Meskipun telah berlalu generasi, biarlah catatan itu bersaksi tentang sejarah hari ini.

Bahkan secatatan itu, adalah secarik berlipat dengan aksara yang isinya ternyata mengubah kehidupan bernegara Negara Kesatuan Republik Indonesia untuk selamanya.

"Nak Indonesia, sampaikan ini kepada Panglima Kepercayaan Bapak, ya, Nak. Tolong secepatnya, ya." Puteri Indonesia yang ada menerima surat itu, memandanginya dengan saksama. Sang Pemimpin melanjutkan, "... meski surat ini hanyalah sekecil-kecilnya langkah, tapi masa depan tanah air ini harus diubah!"

•••

**_"Yang dimaksud dengan secarik jimat demi kehidupan Indonesia itu ..."_**

•••

* * *

Hetalia - Axis Powers (c) Himaruya Hidekazu, Jepang.

Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun atas penulisan dan publikasi karya tulis bertema _Nasionalisme Indonesia _ini.

Didedikasikan untuk hari Supersemar 2020.

.

**#NasionalismeIndonesia**

**.**

**"Nanti Aku Ceritera Tentang Sejarah Hari Ini"**

ditulis oleh **INDONESIAN KARA.**

**.**

**#PeLitKreNasIndo ****Work **Bulan Maret.

.

All Ages/Semua Umur. Historikal/Sejarah, Puisi/Sajak/Prosa, Riset Faktual.

Bahasa Indonesia.

.

**APH INDONESIA:**

**_Dirgantara Nusantara_**

**_Nusapertiwi Dirgantari_**

**_Nesia Kaharani_**

.

**\- Indonesia, 11 Maret 2020 -**

* * *

•••

**_"... adalah surat perintah tanggal 11 Maret 1966, yang dinamainya sebagai 'Supersemar'."_**

•••

Bahkan ketika pelantikan seratus menteri negara, wajah Sang Pemimpin tak kunjung kembali binarannya. Seluruh anggota Kabinet Dwikora berpikir-pikir menukar opini, bertanya-tanya dalam hati masing-masing: _ada apakah gerangan?_

Biasanya, sosok orator ulung itu akan berucap tanpa gentar di hadapan siapapun dengan suara lantang, menunjuk-nunjuk pada cakrawala seolah akan menarik seluruh bumi-langit turut serta pasukannya. Membagi-bagi kobar semangat kebangsaan di dada, membakar tekad berniat, walaupun hari diderasi penghujan lebat hingga sana-sini kebanjiran.

Namun, itu semua meredup sekarang. Sang Pemimpin, si orator ulung bangsa, justru terbaring di atas ranjang pesakitan. Sesekali terbatuk-batuk, beraktivitas sekuatnya, tak selaik biasanya. Kesehatan beliau bukannya tidak sehat, hanya akhir-akhir ini menurun akibat terlalu kerap memikir problematika bangsa.

Tak sedikit hujam dari beribu kecaman beliau terima atas alibi ketidaktepatan beliau dalam memutuskan perkara, mengimbangi pengaruh luar negeri, atau upaya nasional mengamankan bangsa. Seakan tiada benar. Bakat netizen menghujat barangkali tertanam dari sini, atau bahkan sejak zaman lalu.

Hal inilah yang membuat Panca Personifikasi Indonesia merasa harus turut andil dalam permasalahan ini.

•••

_pada tiap-tiap aksi,_

_... seorang berhati busuk pasti-_

_-turut serta dalam hal ini,_

_bertindak semena-menanya sendiri ...,_

_... demi keuntungan pribadi._

_._

_"Kautahu siapa, sosok yang dipuji-puji rakyat karena dianggap telah memajukan kesejahteraan bangsa, namun nyatanya justru semakin mencekik ekonomi nasional."_

•••

Malamnya Dirgantara, Nusapertiwi, dan Nesia Kaharani pamit. Bilang mereka mau menyamar, adaptasi dengan sekitar. Hendak mencari perakaran masalah dengan terjun langsung ke kancah masyarakat.

"Kami akan kembali setelah cukup informasi," ucap Nesia Kaharani sebelum menutup mulutnya hingga sebatas hidung dengan lipatan kain. Dua personifikasi lainnya mengikuti, bahkan sudah siap dengan persiapan masing-masing.

Dirgantari mengiyakan, menyalami mereka. "Hati-hati. Semoga lekas kembali." Sebagai respons, Nesia Kaharani mengangguk. Lantas, menyusul kedua personifikasi sebangsanya yang telah menunggu di ambang pintu.

"Aku duluan ..."

"Tunggu!"

Gerakan Nesia Kaharani tersela. Dia balik menoleh, pun Dirgantara dan Nusapertiwi yang turut memelongokkan kepala ke dalam. Teelihat Nusantara tergopoh setengah berlari ke arah mereka.

Dirgantara yang pertama bertanya. "Nusantara? Ada apa?" _Dap!_

_Set! _"Bawa serta ini."

"Eh?"

Dirgantara melirik benda yang disodorkan Nusantara, terbalut kain berwarna marun gelap. "Apa ini?"

"Sepusaka untuk kalian bertiga." Nadanya menjadi tegas dalam hitungan saat. "Itu identitas, jangan tunjukkan pada siapapun yang tidak bisa dipercaya."

_Ah._ Dirgantara membukanya, lalu mengangguk paham. "Kami mengerti."

"Baiklah." Dirgantari mengantar mereka sampai ke luar, disusul oleh Nusantara. Ketiganya membenahi pakaian mereka yang serba hitam berlapis merah dengan kemeja putih, tanda pelarian mereka agar tak mencolok ketika malam menjelang.

Nusapertiwi menyalami Nusantara, seraya berpesan pada pemuda itu ahar menjaga diri, Dirgantari, dan Sang Pemimpin. Bagai mendapat titah penting, Nusantara menyanggupi, lalu ganti memberi _wejanga__n, _"Jangan sampai kalian tertangkap Tjakrabirawa. Kurasa, mereka masih disusupi anggota liar bekas Gerakan 30 September lalu. Jika tanpa sengaja kalian tertangkap, jangan tunjukkan pusaka itu, langsung lawan saja."

"Siap, Bung." Dirgantara mengangkat tangan kanannya, menghormat singkat. "Kami semua bersenjata, walau kecil, mungkin melawan dua puluh dari mereka untuk satu orang saja bisa, 'kan?"

"Hm!" Dua gadis di belakang mengangguk. Nesia Kaharani-lah yang mengakhiri konversasi singkat itu dengan ucapan, "Kalau begitu, kami pamit. Selamat selalu, **Indonesia**."

Ketiganya berlalu tanpa harus berpaling ke belakang lagi. Menembus gelap malam tanpa penerangan apapun, dengan bekal dan keperluan yang mereka bawa.

Mereka tembusi kelam malam, berjalan menjauh dengan gerak cepat. Harus mencapai setengah perjalanan, sebelum malam ini berakhir.

•••

..

**_ada perintah yang menuntut dilaksanakan,_**

**_... sedang titah ada yang menanti penggenapan._**

**_Bahkan kekuasaan ratusan tahun itu,_**

**_... akan berakhir dalam satu waktu perebutan tanpa balik perlawanan._**

**_Bangsa dengan angan merdeka yang diidam-idamkan,_**

**_... kelak dilumat dalam siksa yang lebih kejam duluan._**

**_Oleh jiwa-jiwa kerasukan egosentrisme internal,_**

**_... Indonesia, bencananya terbubrah!_**

•••

_Pernahkah engkau mendengar kisah,_

_... yang menuturkan sejarah panjang ...,_

_tentang kisah tanah air,_

_... yang remuk dihunjam nestapa?_

_Bagai cerita duka lainnya,_

_... selalu berawal dengan manis,_

_... terisi kejam di pertengahan,_

_... yang entah akhirannya ditentukan._

.

("Teriakan terdengar dari ingatan yang berserak jadi kepingan, menunggu demi bisa disatukan kembali oleh penerus masa.")

.

**_oh, negeri yang dicinta,_**

**_... kepadamu, mengapa harus terpasrahi prahara?_**

..

•••

Sebelum surat itu sampai ke tangan penerima aslinya, Nusapertiwi dan Dirgantara ialah yang pertama kali mengetahui isinya setelah si penulis. Tanpa izin, tak diketahui siapapun.

Intinya adalah perintah sekaligus instruksi kepada Si Panglima Kepercayaan, demi melaksanakan kewajibannya selaku Panglima Komando Operasi Keamanan dan Ketertiban, kiranya agar mengambil tindakan untuk mengatasi kondisi keamanan Republik Indonesia yang terkecamuk prahara kala itu.

Surat tugas, penugasan. Surat kuasa. Kini jadilah sejarah, meski kulamya ditulis atas saran salah seorang purnawirawan kedudukan Jenderal.

Isi dari surat itu lantaslah disalin dengan cepat oleh Nusapertiwi dengan tetap mengusung artian asli, namun maknanya disamarkan dalam rupa teka-teki, agar orang tanpa hak yang tidak sengaja membacanya kelak takkan mengerti.

Sajak-sajak, puisi-puisi singkat, dan sembarang tulisan dengan bahasa isi Kesusastraan Ranah Indonesia kala itu menjadi pengisi di atas lembaran kertas kedua.

Disampaikan dalam penulisan, diantar oleh gagak hitam kepercayaan kelima Personifikasi, harap-harap agar jangan sampai tertangkap oleh pihak tak berhak yang mengisi seluruh penjuru negeri.

.

•••

.

"Apakah ini hukuman?"

"Siapa mereka?"

"Algojo kematian yang akan 'membunuh' Indonesia?"

"Kusuma bangsa yang berkhianat?"

"Atau penyiksa yang akan melumat tanah air ini lagi?"

"Siapapun itu, katakanlah padaku!"

.

_**-Larnetta, **dari draft fanfiksi **"Mayang Lara".**_

_segera: **April 2020.**_

•

•

•

* * *

**finished**.

* * *

**TAMBAHAN ****FAKTA RISET**

* * *

**1.) **Naskah Supersemar yang asli dinyatakan antara **hilang** atau **tersamar **dalam tiga versi yang ada di arsip kenegaraan saat ini. Tak bisa diketahui manakah yang asli, sebab pelaku Supersemar sendiri (Bung Karno dan Bung Harto) telah meninggal dunia.

2.) Supersemar dikeluarkan untuk menunjukrugaskan Panglima Soeharto yang kala itu menjabat sebagai Panglima Komando Operasi Keamanan dan Ketertiban, untuk meredakan kekacauan yang terjadi setelah tragedi **Gerakan 30 September 1965 **hingga **Kesaktian ****Pancasila **silam. Menangkapi oknum, ormas partai aliran "kiri", dan menodong Tjakrabirawa yang terlibat dalam G30S/PKI adalah sekelumit dari sekian banyak tugasnya.

3.) **Partai Aliran "Kiri"** atau **Partai Merah** = Partai Komunis Indonesia **(PKI).**

.

.

Fuaaahh, selesai juga dalam sekali rebahan, hwhwh. Idenya ngadat, nulisnya serampangan, diksi amburadul haduh, (tepuk jidat) mana banyak hint buat chapter selanjutnya, pula! (eh)

but hopefully, I can continue this story, although publish it next month, or maybe next year, mwehehe. (ish slaph!)

**Well ... _Salam Indonesia!_**

Silakan sampaikan review Anda!

Terima kasih sudah mampir!


End file.
